Cursed
by bookworm-for-enternity
Summary: Chloe is so excited to go to get her new book of the Fandom Girls series. But, is the book trying to warn her of an evil wizard trying to break out into reality? Will he succeed becoming real? Or will Harry, Hermoine, and Ron risk the wizarding world by teaming up with muggles to stop the evil wizard.


Cursed

J.K. Rowling owns everything accept my OC's :)

By: bookworm-for-eternity

Chapter 1

Here is a little about Chloe

My best friends are Carter, Eli, Emma, and Valerie

You should know that I am probably the biggest book worm/ fangirl ever

I love Harry Potter, Divergent, and The Hunger Game.

I am 12 and go to cursed street middle school (it is not actually cursed it's just a name)

I'm in 7th grade.

I have one twin and his name is Alex (I am the older twin by 10 minutes)

I am a Gryffindor and also, I am divergent being dauntless, erudite, and abnegation

Chloe POV

"Come over here Chlo!" Papa said. "Marco!" I said. "Polo!" He replied. "Marco!" "Polo!" We kept going until I found him at the door. "What did you need papa?" I asked, frowning when I saw him limping. "I'm fine, so don't worry. Someone just pushed me, and the book that you have been asking about every day finally arrived in the mail," he answered. I grabbed the book out of his hands forgetting all about his limping and rushed up to my room. I grabbed my iPhone off its charger and called Carter, Eli, Emma., and Valerie. "Ugh, why are you calling? It's like five in the morning!" groaned Carter. "First of all it's noon, and guess what just arrived in the mail!" I said snapping at Carter but, then, being cheerful.

Alex then came in saying "hey could you hang up cause it's dinner time and I kinda am starving and you know mom, family bonding blah blah blah, anyway if you don't hurry up I'm gonna have you for dinner," He teased. "One minute!" I answered annoyed. "Anyways," I said. " I just got the new book for the Fandom Girls series!" I almost yelled cause my brother was playing his guitar at full blast to get me to hurry up. I quickly said my goodbyes and hung up saying that my brother was annoying me and, that I'll talk to them later a school. " would you Stop! I hung up so let's go and eat dinner I thought you were hungry!" I said the annoyance and impatience showing in my voice. He smirked at me, and finally stopped playing, quickly rushing past me and almost knocking me over, yelling "Game on!" As he ran past me. I quickly started running after him knowing that game on meant a race to the dinner table. Easily outrunning him and winning. I started helping my mom with setting up the table smirking at Alex. He was fuming angry that. Beat him again Even he had gotten a head start. After dinner I went up to my room and, started reading my new book:

 **Chapter 1, The Meeting**

 **It was a dark and stormy night. I had just finished reading a new book when a note arrived through the Eaton lines and landed perfectly on the table. It said, "Beware the book that you are reading!" As soon as I read the message it burst into flames. I scrambled to flip my mirror and add the message that I just read to the other anonymous messages that I have been getting since December, and now it's the month of April! The next morning, I decided to put an end to this once and for all, so I called a tracker so, she can track down the messenger/person that's giving me all these weird and creepy warnings. The tracker set up her equipment with a bored expression. After she finished setting up suddenly, the dials started spinning rapidly, the voice operated the system was screaming "CAUTION, CAUTION!" Over and over again. The computers were flashing four numbers "0927". Then, a note through the Eton line, and just as quickly as everything started it stopped. The tracker's eyes were wide and alert and she wasps pale that it looked like she just saw a ghost. She kept whispering to herself, "No, not The wizards again, not the wizards again!" I ignored the tracker and went to read the new message it read, "Do not Dare track me AGAIN!" I jumped back as the message erupted into flames and thought "how does she know, that I was trying to track her? My nearest neighbor is a mile from here and I haven't told anyone about the notes or trying to track someone!" I was pulled out of my tights when I heard a loud CRACKK! In the living room. I listened, for a while, the trackers whispering has stopped, and were replaced with loud yells of " Hurry up Hermoine!". I swore to myself that I have heard that name before, but of course, I couldn't remember, so I went to go and, check on the tracker and see who was making all the noise. Then, I heard another loud "CRACKK!" and, She wasn't in there! I mean all her equipment was there but, she wasn't, I looked out the window to see that her car was still in the driveway!**

"Honey!" My mom said as she came into my room. "I hope you, are getting ready for bed,". "Mommm! It's only 8, my and it's summer!" I said trying to reason with her, but she was already talking "Well did you forget something tomorrow is the first day of school, so get your up and go get your stuff ready for bed and tomorrow." I groaned while getting up to get ready for bed.

I hope you like it so far, sorry if its boring I promise that it will be more interesting to the next, chapters! Also, this is my first story so sorry if it's not the best

-unicorn(pretend this is a unicorn emoji)!


End file.
